My Girl's ExBoyfriend
by zst4ever
Summary: Loosely inspired by the song My Girl's ExBoyfriend by Relient K. Naruto has a new girlfriend and can't figure out what's wrong with his friend Sasuke, who won't admit to anyone, not even himself, why he's so upset. Eventual SasuHina. AU?
1. Happenings

Sasuke sat on his bed, his nose pressed to the window. The rain came down in flashing sheets, interrupted sporadically by explosions of lightning and growling thunder. He sighed deeply, running one hand through his midnight hair. The rain matched his mood. All he wanted to do was lie back on his bed and think, maybe fall back aslee—

"SASUKE!" yelled a very obnoxious voice that – god forbid – seemed to be drawing nearer. A semiconscious and very grumpy Sasuke unwillingly recognized the voice of his best friend. He didn't know when exactly they had transitioned from rivals into best friends, in fact they were really bit of both. All he knew was that he _definitely_ wanted to be alone right now.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" Naruto had burst in. He started bouncing on the bed, his cerulean eyes glowing with happy energy. "I've never been so happy in my life, Sasuke! Guess what just happened!"

"Well, I don't know what just happened, but I know what's _about_ to happen," Sasuke replied dryly. Naruto was still bouncinllg, but a hint of confusion embedded itself in his excited expression.

"What's about to happen?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"If you don't stop bouncing on this bed in the next 3 seconds you are going to have a very sharp kunai shoved up your--"

"Okay! Okay, I get it!" Naruto laughed and shook Sasuke by his shirt collar, though he did stop bouncing. "Now c'mon, guess what just happened!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and decided to give in; it was easier than trying to defy Naruto's famous determination.

"All right. Uh…is that ramen place having a sale?" he guessed.

"Hah! If only! No, no, come on, come ON! This is big news!" Naruto looked like he was on the verge of bouncing again.

"If you want me to know so badly, you should just tell me, you idiot," said Sasuke, exasperated. He wanted to prevent the crazy blond from bouncing any more; even though Sasuke hadn't had breakfast yet, it was making his stomach churn uncomfortably. He swept an ivory hand across his hair again, Naruto's antics had caused the locks to fall into his eyes.

"Okay fine," It couldn't be clearer that Naruto was exploding with the news. "Sasuke." Damn, how much more could this guy smile?! The brightness of his teeth was blinding. "I have a girlfriend!"

Well, this came as a complete shock. _Naruto has a girlfriend? Really? With his insane personality? And his neon hair, and shudder that orange outfit thing?_ Sasuke felt guilty thinking this, after all, he should want his friend to be happy! He just wasn't really in the mood; he was kind of too busy brooding. But he didn't want to hurt Naruto's feelings.

"Wow, man, that's great!" He managed a weak smile and a high five that Naruto reciprocated with unimaginable force. Clutching his stinging hand Sasuke asked: "So who's the lucky lady?"

Naruto's grin somehow widened.

"Hinata! Can you believe it? Apparently she's liked me for a really long time, and she just never had the courage to say so!" He kept babbling on, unaware that Sasuke's eyes were getting wider and wider. "I caught her staring at me, and I asked her what was wrong, and she just kinda stammered something, so I got this sort of _feeling_, you know! And then I just asked her and she said yes! So then we--"

Sasuke's wasn't listening. His mind had frozen at the first word. His heart seemed to have transformed into a painfully heavy stone that dropped right into his stomach.

"Wow, man, that's great!" he repeated, cutting off Naruto's tirade.

"Hah, I know…you already said that…Anyways, so then we decided--"

"Oh shoot, Naruto, I forgot – I'm late for training!" Sasuke flung back his bedcovers and began pulling on clothes.

"So what? I want you to hear this! Besides, since when has Kakashi-sensei ever beaten you to a training session?" Naruto looked crestfallen. "I've never had a girlfriend before. I kind of want to talk to you about it."

The corners of Sasuke's eyes started to burn as he opened the door.

"Look," he said. Though he was trying to appear calm, his eyes were shining with hurt. Thankfully, Naruto was too blinded by his happiness (and altogether cluelessness) to notice. "I really have to go. I'll talk to you later, okay? Oh, and," – he almost choked on the word – "congratulations!" He slammed the door and ran through the hallways into the pouring rain.

Naruto shrugged. _Hehe…might as well find Hinata now…_He walked out of Sasuke's room and strode towards the Hyuuga section of the building where all the Rookie Nine were staying.

Outside in the thunderstorm, Sasuke wasn't crying. Of course he wasn't crying. He never cried, and he wasn't about to start now. He had no reason to cry! Why on earth would he be crying?!

_...Okay fine. I'm crying._ He was leaning against the oak tree that he had run to in desperation. _I'll admit to that. But I don't even know why!_ He attempted to wipe away some of the tears and rain from his face, but it just kept dripping on him from his hair. _Just because I've never had anyone I could count on before, just because I finally thought Naruto was someone who would never hurt me, just because he's with Hinata now, who was the one person I've ever—_

No. Dangerous territory. He ran his hands through his drenched hair and put all thoughts of the two of them out of his mind. Especially Hinata. He didn't want to think about her stupid satin hair, or he stupid little laugh, or her stupid talented techniques. He banged his head back against the tree and moaned.

This was not going to be fun.


	2. Fine

"Hehehehe c'mon Hina-chan, it's good! It's just ramen, you know you'll like it!"

Sasuke almost gagged, at both the tremendous amount of steaming ramen Naruto was trying to shove down Hinata's throat and the nickname he had given her.

"N-Naruto-kun…I suppose if you say I'll like it, I'll give it a try!" Hinata tapped her fingertips together nervously and opened her mouth. Naruto poured the heaped contents of the spoon through her lips and gave a laugh.

"There, you see? It's good, right?" He smiled encouragingly.

"Hehe, yes, Naruto-kun! It's quite delicious, thank you!" Hinata replied with a swallow. However, her opaque eyes were widened in a look of distaste apparent to everyone except, of course, Naruto. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to point this out. For one thing, it would bother Naruto, but more importantly it would most like embarrass Hinata, and that was something he most definitely did not want to do.

From the other end of the table, though, Kiba rolled his eyes.

"For goodness sakes, Naruto, let her eat the food she wants to! Don't force feed her!" he instructed. Akamaru gave a bark of assent from Kiba's shoulder, where he was munching happily on a piece of teriyaki pork.

"Aww, Hina-chan doesn't mind, does she, my little biscuit?" Hinata looked like she was about to disagree, but then Naruto plastered his lips on hers. When he pulled away, she looked thoroughly dazed.

"O-of course not, Naruto-kun!" she gasped, smiling up at him.

Sasuke looked away in disgust. _How the hell am I supposed to have a pleasant Saturday lunch with those two acting…._they were now tickling each others noses_…like THAT? _

The truth was, he was barely eating anyway. He hadn't had much of an appetite for exactly 9 days now, when Naruto had told him the news about him and Hinata. He continued to push his food around on his plate half-heartedly.

"Is everything okay, Sasuke?" asked Shikamaru from beside him. "You're not eating."

Sasuke laughed a little too loudly and pushed a mouthful of rice into his mouth.

"Of course I am! What makes you say that?" He nudged Shikamaru playfully on the shoulder. "Just because I don't eat like Chouji doesn't mean I'm not eating!" Indeed, the ninja seated on the other side of Shikamaru was shoveling food into his gullet so quickly that Sasuke wondered when he paused to breathe.

"Well, it's not just that." Shikamaru turned to face him completely, wiping a stray noodle from the corner of his mouth. "You've been acting oddly lately."

Sasuke laughed that horrible fake laugh again.

"Oddly? Ha! I'm fine, Shika, just fine!" He looked determinedly anywhere except at the two people currently exchanging butterfly kisses

Shikamaru sighed.

"This is turning out to be much too troublesome. Now I KNOW that you're not fine."

The huge smile was starting to hurt Sasuke's face, which wasn't used to such expressions lasting on it very long.

"For one thing, Sasuke, you never smile this much. You never laugh that loud, and you never call me "Shika." Something is wrong."

_Damn this guy's intuition…Well, I'm not going to spell it out for him. I'm not even going to think it._

Sasuke stood from the table and slammed his fork on his barely touched plate.

"I'm done. See you all later." He walked out of the room, feeling Shikamaru's eyes on him and hearing giggles and purrs that he most definitely did not want to hear.

He slowly walked back up to his own room and lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He was resolutely thinking about nothing at all.

_Argh.…_He pressed his eyes shut and dug the bottom of his palms into his forehead. He had nothing to do, and that made everything worse. If only he had some training, or a mission, or SOMETHING! But no, it was a very calm Saturday afternoon and everyone else would just go to a field and relax after lunch. So Sasuke had nothing to distract himself from the cold hard cover that had wrapped itself around his heart nine days ago. Nothing except –

Knock, knock.

Sasuke moaned. If it was Naruto asking for kissing advice or something…or even worse, Shikamaru wanting to _talk_--

"Who is it?" he called. _Please be Kakashi-sensei with a mission…Please be Kakashi-sensei with a mission._

"Um--" mumbled a timid voice. Sasuke sat bolt upright and jumped out of bed, running to his mirror. _Dammit, dammit, dammit what is she doing here?! _He frantically ran a brush through his hair and smoothed out his shirt. "Sasuke-kun…Naruto-kun said you borrowed a book from him? He, um, wants it back…"

_Oh right. I didn't give that back to him yet. Shoot._

"One second," he said, in what he hoped was a deep voice. He pulled open the door and almost fainted.

_She's even prettier up close! _ He felt a blush spread across his cheeks as he realized he had never stood this near to Hinata before. She tapped her fingers together directed her lilac gaze straight into his ashy one. She was blushing too.

"_Sumimasen, _but Naruto-kun says he really needs the book back, and he had to go train." Her blush deepened. "The Hokage says he must practice."

Sasuke laughed, his first genuine laugh in a very long time.

"I'm not surprised!" He _was_ surprised though, to see Hinata laughing along with him.

"I shouldn't find it funny that Naruto-kun has to train more," she reprimanded herself, "but—Sexy No Jutsu?"

Both of them burst out laughing and collapsed on Sasuke's bed. It took a second for this to register, but then Sasuke realized.

_My best friend's girlfriend is on my bed with me, _he thought,_ this cannot be good!_

Sasuke sprung up from the bed and grabbed the book from his bedside counter. He flung it at Hinata and looked away.

"Sorry about that. There's the book. You'd better go help Naruto train." He was breathing very heavily. She sat up from the bed, more than a little confused at Sasuke's change in attitude.

"Um…Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Yes! Of course!" He flashed a smile that Shikamaru would know was fake in a second. _Why do people keep asking me that?!_

"Are you sure?" Sasuke couldn't take it; he turned to look at her. Her face was filled with genuine concern that tugged at his heart for reasons he would still not admit to himself.

"Yes. Now go on, help that idiot train. Goodness knows he needs it." Sasuke held the door open for her. Hinata walked out, a little reluctantly.

"Then, um, bye, Sasuke-kun!" she said, with a little wave. He waved back.

"Bye, Hinata!" Sasuke closed the door and collapsed on his bed once again.

"I'm fine," he said aloud, "totally fine. Completely okay." He rolled over and looked out the window, where he saw Naruto throw down his shuriken and wrap Hinata in what must have been an almost bone-breaking hug. "Now if only my heart would stop pounding so damn fast…"


	3. What have I done?

**A/N Apologies for the OOC-ness. If Sasuke wasn't a little bit OOC, this story wouldn't work as well…Anyways, here goes:**

ONE WEEK LATER 

Sasuke was moodily flinging kunai at a wooden dummy set up for training. He was barely even paying attention to what he was doing, though every kunai hit the dummy directly where its heart would be. At another section of the training grounds, Hinata was trying to practice honing her byakugan, but kept getting hindered by Naruto.

"C'mon, babe, you've been practicing for ages!" Naruto whined. He wrapped his arms around her neck, causing Sasuke's heart to perform an angry little skip. "Why don't you take a break, huh? We can go rent a movie! And then," he added naughtily, "not watch it." He gave a wink that made Sasuke throw a kunai so forcefully that it embedded itself in the wood. As he went over to tug it out, he heard Hinata's soft but exasperated reply.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, but I really need to train. So do you, you know!" She smiled at him. "Don't you want to be an even better ninja?"

Naruto laughed.

"Ha! There's time for training, _Hina-chan,_ but now is the time for something else." He flashed what he clearly thought was a winning smile. Before Sasuke had the chance to look away, Naruto had pounced on Hinata and was kissing her, not so much with passion, but more like an animalistic hunger. She pushed him off with a struggle.

"Naruto-kun! I told you, I have to train! And I'm getting tired of you…_attacking _me like that!" Hinata wasn't looking at him. She was looking at her fingers shyly, but her tone was firm and honest.

"Heh, you know you like it!" He lunged at her again, but she was too quick for him. She was jogging around to another part of the field before he knew it.

"_Gomenasai_! I'm sorry, but I can't do that right now! I'll see you at dinner, Naruto-kun!" she called back.

Sasuke felt his spirits lift a little. It was clear that Hinata wasn't that happy with Naruto getting so…_physical._ This wasn't the first time she had hinted at that. But it was also clear that she liked being with him, at least when they were talking. Sasuke sighed, but then smiled to himself. He could tell that Naruto hated it when they were just _talking._

_Speak of the devil…_ Naruto was walking over to Sasuke, who kept throwing kunai like he didn't see him coming.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked frustrated. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." What else could he say? Sasuke pocketed the kunai and followed Naruto to a nearby bench. "What's up?"

"Well, I've been having some…thoughts about Hinata," Naruto began.

_Oh god I don't think I want to hear what kind of thoughts he was having!_ Sasuke thought frantically.

"If this is something—erm—private, I don't think I really need to--" Sasuke held up his hands in a perfect imitation of Kakashi. Naruto shook his head.

"Nothing like THAT! Well…kinda, I guess…" Naruto looked away. "It's just that, well, being with her is fine, you know. She's nice and pretty and all. But I don't know, she just always wants to _talk!_"

Sasuke laughed inwardly. He had had a feeling that this was coming. Still, he pretended to be clueless.

"That's what you're supposed to do when you're going out with someone though, talk. I mean, what else do you do?" He stuck a fake blank expression on his face. Naruto nudged him and gave a nervous chuckle.

"C'mon, you know what I mean, dude! When you're going out with someone, you…you know…do _stuff_!" Sasuke looked taken aback.

"Stuff? You mean like…wow, Naruto, I think we're a little too young for _stuff…"_

_Why do you need to do "stuff" with her, you idiot?! Why can't you just be content with being with her? Why don't you let the relationship go at a pace she's comfortable with? Why can't you just talk to her, about what she likes, what she wants? That's what I would—_Sasuke tried very, very hard not to let these thoughts show on his face. He was treading in dangerous waters here…

"I don't mean going too far, Sasuke!" Naruto reassured. "I just mean that I kinda would rather have, you know, a little less talk, a little more action!" He somehow didn't notice that Sasuke's fists were clenching and unclenching madly at Naruto speaking like this.

"So what you're saying is, you're going to try and get her to give you more action?" Sasuke fought to keep his voice steady.

"Well, yeah…or else just end it with her and find someone who's gonna be a little more willing…" Naruto's eyes were already directed at an ice-blonde girl with a ponytail who was practicing techniques in the next field. At these words, Sasuke's heart lept, though he did feel a pang of irritability at Naruto's short attention span.

"Well, if you're not happy with her, I say go ahead! Find someone else, someone who makes you happy!"

_You don't deserve her._

"Yeah, you think so?" Naruto's face brightened in relief.

"Of course, man! End it as soon as possible!" Sasuke said. Then he thought about how Hinata would feel. "Oh, but…be gentle. Seriously."

_If you hurt her, I'll kill you._

"Huh? Yeah, sure, whatever you say…" Naruto was already poised to walk over to Ino.

"Naruto!" Sasuke grabbed his arm. "_Seriously." _Naruto looked back at him and grinned.

"_Seriously,_ seriously. Yeah." He started to walk over to Ino, but Sasuke cleared his throat. "Fine, fine, I'll do it now!" He headed to where they had seen Hinata disappear. "Thanks!" he waved.

Sasuke sat back and grinned, pleased with himself. The next thing he knew, the grin faded from his face.

_Did I just tell Naruto to break up with her? He's never been gentle in his life! She's going to be heartbroken! What have I done? _

Panicked, he got to his feet and jogged after Naruto. When he finally caught sight of the two of them, Hinata's eyes were full of tears and questions. Naruto gave her a pat on a shoulder and an encouraging smile right before he strode away towards Ino. By the time Sasuke reached Hinata, she was kneeling on the ground crying quietly.

_What have I done?_


	4. Like ME!

Sasuke stood awkwardly above the weeping Hinata. She looked so confused. He didn't know what to do. When her tears showed no signs of stopping, he decided he couldn't just leave her like this. He knelt down and hesitantly draped an arm around her shoulder. His stomach did a little back flip at the feeling of her warm body. Hinata looked up at his touch, and saw Sasuke's dark face silhouetted against the sun, smiling sadly down at her.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" she stammered. Her eyes were outlined in crimson. She started to wipe them hurriedly. "I'm so sorry – I didn't know anyone could see me, I don't want to trouble you!" Sasuke mentally kicked himself. How could he have brought this upon her? Well, there was nothing to do now except try to fix it.

"Hinata-chan," he said softly. He gently pulled her shaking hand to the side and began wiping away the tears himself. "What happened?" He couldn't let on that he already knew.

She turned her blotchy face to him. And even though her eyes were red and puffy, even though her face was stained with dirty tracks of tears, even though her hair was disheveled – Sasuke still thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. His heart pounded furiously as he tried to keep a blush from spreading onto his face.

"Oh -- um – well," stuttered Hinata. "Naruto just…he just--" Sasuke saw the corners of her eyes starting to tear again, and he hastily wiped them away.

"Shh. I get it," he sighed quietly. "I'm so sorry." He was, he really was, he didn't want to hurt her! He never did! Why on earth would the notion even enter his mind to do this? What was his subconscious trying to d—

"Oh, Sasuke!" Hinata unexpectedly flung herself into his arms and began to cry softly into his chest. At first, Sasuke couldn't move. He was in shock. The feeling of her slender arms around him, the warmth her face was giving off as it moistened his shirt with her tears, and oh! the light tickle her hair was bestowing on his chin! These sensations sent shivers down his spine. After the first few moments, he began to feel his arms again. Tentatively, he placed a hand on her shoulder. Seeing as she didn't pull away, he thought it would be safe to wrap his other arm around – his heart skipped a beat – her waist. He gulped, gathered his courage, and embraced her tightly.

"Hinata. You…you deserve better than him." Sasuke murmured in her ear. She pulled away slightly, just enough to look into his eyes.

"I guess so…but it's just that I had wanted Naruto, for so long! And then, I finally had him! And it turned out like—like this!" Her eyes wandered to where Naruto had disappeared over a hill, where he was undoubtedly hitting on Ino.

"Look at me, Hinata." Sasuke put his hands on her shoulders and looked directly at her. He hoped he looked calm, because inside, he still couldn't believe she was so close to him. "The Naruto that you thought you liked, well, he has another side to him. A side that probably isn't right for you. There is someone better out there for you, I promise."

_Like me!_ Sasuke ignored the voice in his head as well as he could No, he can't think thoughts like that. This is his friend's ex-girlfriend. He can't, he can't! Though Naruto certainly wouldn't hesitate if their positions were switched. Sasuke was brought back to earth as Hinata gave a sad little laugh.

"Like who?"

**Omg sorry its so short, but I have a flight to Brazil that leaves in like an hour! I promise I'll update once I get back, in about 2 weeks. Let me know what you think so far! Sorry about the cliffhanger!**


	5. Different

**Brazil is poor ;; but it was a really great experience…I had a very good time. Aaaaand now I'm back! The site wouldn't let me log in for a while though. It was very frustrating. Apologies for any OOC, I'm trying not to put it in! The thing is, to me, Sasuke's not OOC, he's just in love. Hehe. **

**Oh yeah – I don't own Naruto, Hinata, or (unfortunately) Sasuke.**

"Like ME!"

The words burst from Sasuke's lips, his tortured subconscious couldn't contain itself any longer. At first, there was nothing. Time seemed to stop. And then – Sasuke's mind burst into chaos. Thoughts like _What the hell did I say that for?!_ and _What is she going to think of me now? _raced through his consciousness so quickly he barely had time to recognize them, filling his head with an odd buzzing. He opened his mouth. He had to fix it! He had to erase it!

"I – er – I meant, well – you know – uh –" Sasuke trailed off and clamped his lips shut. Clearly, opening them just eradicated any cool Uchiha pride he still retained. Hinata was peering up at him with fathomless eyes. He had no clue what she was thinking – and it was killing him. Sasuke had to fight every instinct in his body. All of those instincts were currently telling him to RUN as fast as he could. Leave. Never look back. Change his name and move to the Sand Village or something. _Wait a moment. I'm Uchiha Sasuke! What am I thinking?! I don't _run. _I don't let my emotions get the best of me. I am calm and collected. I'm not going to let some girl get the best of me. I'm not going to lose my head over…over…_He couldn't think. Those soft little lips were separating.

"Sasuke-kun…" Her questioning voice was silk, bathing him in a dazed happiness just from hearing it. No, no, NO, if he let her talk he would lose his resolve and just run away. And he wasn't ready to leave Konoha yet; he wasn't strong enough to defeat Itachi. No way in hell was he going to let a slip of the tongue ruin his plans. He heaved an inward sigh and steadied himself. He had to stay.

"Look, Hinata. I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean that!" _Yes I did yes I did she deserves better than that immature kid I don't care that he's my friend if he were me he would have slept with her by now she deserves someone better she deserves someone who cares about her she deserves ME. _Sasuke forced these dangerous thoughts away with difficulty. "I just got carried away, with you looking so sad and all." He was mumbling. He couldn't bring himself to look at her; he gave the tree trunk a shaky little laugh. "It seemed like…I don't know…" He plucked a blade of grass and began to play with it idly. "a witty thing to say? Heh. I guess it wasn't that funny, I'm sorry…."

"Sasuke-kun, I – oh!" Hinata broke off as a drop of water hit her squarely on the nose. Another drop fell directly onto that blade of grass Sasuke was clutching. He looked up, still avoiding her direct gaze. "W-we should go inside," Hinata suggested.

Before Sasuke could agree, a tremendous clap of thunder made Hinata jump slightly. Rain began pouring hard and fast, enveloping them in a cold dampness underneath the shaking leaves.

"Oh no," she said in dismay. "I left my umbrella in – um – Naruto-kun's room," she finished awkwardly. Sasuke felt a slight jolt of shame at Naruto's name.

"It's okay," he mumbled. "As long as we run fast, it won't matter too much. Here—" He got to his feet and extended a hand. Well, now he had to look at her. He still couldn't read the expression in her eyes – but in the next second it didn't matter. Her tender hand was pressed into his. Without thinking, he pulled her to her feet, leaving their noses inches apart. For a moment, they didn't say anything. They just stood, so close that Sasuke could feel Hinata's every exhalation tickle his chin. Their eyes seemed to have connected by some force that neither of them could control. Hinata's back was propped up against the tree, with cold water swirling around their haven and fierce gusts teasing their hair. Sasuke was the first to break the spell.

"We better get going." He said it very softly. If it wasn't for the fact that his mouth was so close to her ear that he could almost taste it, she wouldn't have heard.

"U-um…yes…"

Awkwardly, with his hand still wrapped around hers, he maneuvered them away from the tree.

"Ready?"

She nodded. They strode out into the freezing rain, jogging towards the cheerily lit up building. They were almost halfway there when Sasuke felt a tugging at his hand. Hinata had stopped, right in the middle of the field.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Sasuke called to her.

"Nothing's wrong," she called back to him. "It's just--" she moved closer to him, so she didn't have to shout. It was no use running now. They were both thoroughly soaked. "Sasuke-kun, when you said…um…that I deserved better…" He was looking directly at her. His heart was pounding at what seemed to be an unhealthy pace. She was just so damn close to him! And her hand was squeezing his gently… "well, it's just that…when you said that…" He couldn't take it anymore. His breathing was ragged, his clothes were clinging to him uncomfortably, but he didn't care, he didn't care, he didn't see the rain, all he saw were amethyst eyes, all he heard was a velvet voice. "I thought of…" Her face was suddenly shining with a flash of lightning from behind him, and despite the fact that she was still tearstained and shivering, Sasuke thought in that instant, she looked like an angel. Her next word was a whisper: _"you."_

She looked away and bit her lip, as if she had surprised herself with her own daring. Sasuke was no longer in control of his senses. He slid his hand from hers and touched it ever-so-gently onto the small of her back. Hinata looked up and gave a little gasp. Sasuke's eyelashes were so thick with water they almost masked the painfully ecstatic look in his eyes – almost. She smiled at him, a small shy smile that completely filled Sasuke with emotion for her. He leaned down, pausing a millimeter from her lips. At the very last moment, his nerve failed him. He was about to kiss her…isn't that what she didn't want from Naruto? He didn't want to hurt her…

"Hinata-chan—" Their lips, moist from the ongoing rain, brushed against each other with his words. Shivers flew up his spine.

"Sasuke-kun." She wasn't stammering now. "It's different with you."

That was all he needed. He clasped his hands around her waist and their lips met. Sasuke couldn't remember anything other than this bliss. All he knew was she tasted like blueberries and freshwater, though the water was probably from the rain that was still drenching them. He was surprised by her intensity, actually, which quite matched his as she flung her arms around his neck, drawing them even closer together. Was it a minute or five in which they remained interlocked? It was eternity to them, as hands and tongues glazed over soaked bodies and mouths. Their hair mingled in the rain. Sasuke was smiling into her lips. This was the same kind of rain that fell, weeks ago, when Naruto first dashed into his room with the news of Hinata. _Well, she's mine now, Naruto._ And now, the rain didn't seem so depressing. It was different, with her.

**I promised my friend I'd put in a kiss in the rain…so there we go smile it's not the end yet though, btw. This chapter was hard to write – let me know what you think!**


	6. My Girl's ExBoyfriend

**Well, I know I said that chapter wouldn't be the last, but rereading it, it kinda feels like it was…but I don't want to say goodbye to this story just yet hehe. Sooo…**

ONE YEAR LATER

Sasuke sat on his bed, his nose pressed to the window. The sun was shining almost obnoxiously, setting the fields outside awash in a golden glow. The sky had dressed itself in a clear, crisp, cerulean. _Oh crap, DRESSED…_Sasuke flung himself out of bed and pulled off the boxers he had slept in, throwing on the neat shirt and pants he had laid out the night before. He glanced at his clock. 9:04, it announced merrily. _Dammit, dammit, dammit! I'm late!_ He ran to the bathroom and splashed water on his face, achieving not much more than wetting the entire room, as well as his hair. _Doesn't matter, I'll clean it later…_ He ripped a toothbrush through his mouth and ran his hands through his hair briskly. _Cologne, cologne, crap where is it?!_ Sasuke gave up and ran towards the door, throwing a backwards glance at the clock. 9:12. _Oh nooooo….Well, don't have time to worry about that now…_

He was halfway out the door when -- _CRAP!_ – He flew back inside, grabbed the daintily wrapped present on the bedside table, and dashed out again. Sasuke ran down flights of stairs, fled through hallways, and pushed a very confused Kakashi out of the way before he reached the dining room.

"Sorry, sensei!" he called back, cursing at himself slightly. He didn't wait to hear Kakashi's response. He had just caught sight of _her_. Sasuke took a deep breath and walked slowly over to where Hinata was sitting, waiting patiently with her fingers tapping together. Utilizing every shinobi skill he had learned, he crept up on her and lightly brushed his lips against her cheek.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! You startled me!" she protested, but there was a huge smile lighting up her face. "Happy anniversary," she murmured, lifting her chin to kiss him full on the lips.

"Happy anniversary," Sasuke whispered in her ear. He couldn't believe how happy he was, how happy she had made him. And he had to tell her. He looked around, there was no one near them. He took a seat next to her and looked straight into her eyes. "I have to tell you something."

Hinata looked at him eagerly, tucking a stray strand of hair back into his forehead protector.

"Yes?"

Sasuke took another deep breath and steadied himself.

"The past year," he started, "has been unimaginably amazing. No, don't look like that!" He could see in her eyes that she was worried he was going to break up with her. "No, it's nothing like that." He touched a hand to her face. "I just want you to know how I feel. Which is odd, because **I'm** not even sure how I feel." The worried look disappeared, replaced by a soft smile. "All I know is that when I'm with you…I'm not me anymore. At least, I'm not the Sasuke I once was. I'm…I'm happier. I don't have to worry about acting cool or anything. I don't know, I just…I laugh more when I'm with you. I smile more. The world seems so much more peaceful when I'm around you."

Every word that Sasuke had practiced in the mirror for the past week, every suave line that he had thought up, they had all flown out of his head. He was just babbling now, and hoping he made sense.

"I know this sounds terrible, but…I have to thank Naruto, partly, for that." At Sasuke's last words, Hinata looked more than a little surprised. She glanced over to where Naruto was sitting across the room next to Ino. He looked less than thrilled to be there. All of the Rookie Nine were aware that Ino was not the best person to have as a girlfriend, but Naruto had struck out with Tenten and Sakura, so she was all that was left.

"Why would you thank Naruto?" she asked. Sasuke was staring at him and Ino as well. Naruto was upset, a year ago, when he first found out about his best friend and his ex-girlfriend, but being Naruto he forgot it in a week and started hitting on everyone else, claiming he had _experience_ now. Him and Sasuke were still best friends, but Sasuke didn't exactly know how to answer that question.

_When he was seeing her, you could see he had his doubts. Now he's missing her, cause he knows he's missing out. When he left all that debris, who would have known he would leave everything I need?_

_If it wasn't for him, I would still be searching. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't know my best friend, If it wasn't for him, he would be able to see that if it wasn't for him he'd be as happy as me…_

"If it wasn't for him," Sasuke said out loud, "I'd never have admitted to myself how I felt about you. If he didn't how you what you didn't want, you'd never have even considered me, would you?" Comprehension was dawning on Hinata's face now.

"Sasuke-kun…you're absolutely right. I am so grateful to him," she said. She moved closer. "And I am also grateful to you. For making me less shy. For making me feel like I can be a strong person, just like you. For…for loving me." She kissed him softly. He grinned through their mouths and kissed her back, more intensely.

"I do love you, Hinata."

"I love you, too, Sasuke-kun."

And their dark hair mingled together as lips played upon lips and Sasuke thought of where they'd be a year from now…well, he didn't know, but years from then, he could certainly see a wedding ring. A mantra ran though his head, from a song that he had heard years ago:

_He's the guy that you should feel sorry for, he had the world but he thought that he wanted more. I owe it all to the mistake he made back then, I owe it all to my girl's ex boyfriend…_

**END.**

**Didn't like this chapter too much, but I had to wrap it up somehow. All lyrics are from "My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend" by Relient K, the inspiration to this fic, which I own just about as much as I own Naruto and it's characters. Let me know what you think xD**


End file.
